Just Like Some Songs
by Lukabby14
Summary: 11th 12th season titles from songs Especially about Luby. RaylaNeelant...


_This story takes place in seasons 11-12. Luka and Sam have a lot of relational troubles. Jake and Abby broke up. Neela and Michael write each other. Ray is falling in love with Neela. Carter and Kem are come back in Chicago._

_Author's notes : lyrics of Bryan Adams' song :Everything I do._

_

* * *

Chapter 1: Everything I do. _

**Abby read Jake's letter once again. She was curled up on her couch. She crumpled the letter and threw it away. She sighed. She drew the cover over her and shivered. She flicked channels. On the channel one there was an old movie with Clark Gable. She continued to flick. On the second, there was a basketball game: New York against San Antonio. San Antonio was winning with 98 points. She flicked, sighing. On the third American Idols was finishing. It was the last song; a young man was singing, 'Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word'. Abby closed her eyes, exasperated. She went to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk when the bell rang. Abby put her glass on the table and walked there, surprised. She opened the door. Her face changed with an questioning expression.  
**"**Luka?"  
**"**Good afternoon…"  
**"**What are you doing here?"  
**"**I was…...bored. And I saw this evening you were not really….."  
**"**Fine." She finished his sentence.  
**"**Yes."  
****Abby nodded. In spite of the fact, Luka and she had broken up a long time ago, she still found him so handsome and really sexy… especially when he smiled.  
**"**Wanna come in?"  
**"**I'd rather invite you to go out."  
**"**Oh… let me get dressed, wait while… come in."  
****He walked into the flat, closing the door. He noticed the TV was on. He talked to Abby through the wall.  
**"**You were doing the same thing as me."  
**"**Yeah… there is nothing at TV."  
****She entered wearing black pants and a grey shirt. She put on a black jacket and took her handbag.  
**"**Where are we going?"  
**"**Are you hungry?"  
**"**A little."  
**"**Pizza?"  
**"**Good."  
****She smiled. He nodded and added.  
**"**Here we go."**

**Abby was eating her pizza, sitting in front of Luka. Luka had chosen a ham and cheese pizza and Abby a anchovy pizza.  
**"**How is it?"  
**"**Good." Abby looked at Luka. "Why me?"  
**"**What?"  
**"**Why did you come to see me? Why not Sam?"  
**"**It's… I needed to be with a friend, who isn't my "difficult girl friend"."  
**"**Is it so difficult between Sam and you?"  
**"**She doesn't want a family. I want one. I want to build my life, again. I need it. She wants to think about her and Alex, not about me or a husband and a baby…"  
**"**I'm sorry."  
**"**She thinks that we don't talk enough."  
**"**It's your big problem, even when we were together you didn't talk. It becomes a habit between us, you and me… to not talk… The conversation isn't necessary."  
****He nodded.  
**"**But I always think it was my fault…and it was your fault."  
**"**My fault, about?"  
**"**Our break up."  
****He laughed, shaking the head. Abby smiled.  
**"**I'm sure everything will be good soon. You'll find a solution."  
**"**I don't think so."  
**"**Why? Do you love her?"  
****He lowered his eyes.  
**"**I don't know… I thought I loved her. Now I'm not sure…"**

**Neela arrived in rest room. Abby was closing her locker.  
**"**Abby, I need you."  
**"**Why?"  
**"**I'm writing a letter to Michael but… I don't know what I should write."  
**"**It's not the first one you've written."**"**Yeah… but…"  
**"**What did he write you?"  
**"**Some thing…"  
****Abby stared at her.  
**"**Oh okay… I understand… it's private."  
**"**Yes…"  
****Abby shrugged.  
**"**I can't help you if you don't explain his letter to me."  
****Neela sat and began to scribble on the paper. Abby put her hand on Neela's shoulder.  
**"**Listen to your heart… You'll find the right words."  
****She went out.  
****Neela bit her lip. She wrote, talking in loud voice.  
**"**Dear Michael. I enjoyed your previous letter. You're so nice and your words touched me…"  
****Suddenly she jumped when Ray came in.  
**"**Hello."  
**"**Hi."  
****She hid the paper folding it and put it into her pocket.  
**"**I must go." She said.  
****Ray looked at her, oddly. She avoided him and he could feel it. He sighed in despair. **

**Sam walked quickly in the corridor to escape from Luka who was following her. She entered in the radiology room with Luka close behind.  
**"**Why are you run away, Sam?"  
**"**I'm not running away."  
**"**Wrong! You ran as soon as you saw me."  
**"**It's wrong. I'm very busy account of this new nurse, Eve."  
**"**Sam."  
****She glared at him.  
**"**Luka, stop it, please."  
**"**I want we talk."  
**"**I don't want to be with you. I'm finding an apartment for Alex and I."  
****Luka looked at her, surprised.  
**"**What?"  
**"**We can't continue like that. We don't want the same things out of the life. I don't want a family. You want one. We can't live like that…"  
**"**Is it really what you think?"  
**"**Yes, It is."  
****Luka lowered his head, staring at the floor.  
**"**Okay…"  
****Sam shrugged.  
**"**Luka…"  
****He made her a sign with his hand for her not to say anything. She lowered her eyes and went out. Luka stayed at his place. He didn't move. Suddenly, Abby appeared, hiding behind a door. He saw her.  
**"**You were here."  
**"**Yes… sorry I didn't want to…listen to it…"  
**"**Never mind." A little smile appeared on the corner of his lips. Abby looked at her with a glance full of compassion. She moved to him and put her hand on his shoulder.**

**Luka and Abby arrived outside to take the new patient. Sam was already here.  
**"**What is it?"  
**"**A seven months pregnant woman who was in a car crash."  
****Abby and Luka ran to the ambulance and drove the gurney to the exam room 2.  
**"**I want a scan and three liters of O neg." Luka ordered to Sam.  
****Abby was examining her eyes.  
**"**Pupils dilated and don't react to the light."  
****The husband of the patient was arriving.  
**"**Please, doctors… save my wife, save my wife." He begged.  
****Abby glanced to Luka.  
**"**She's hemorraging. We must choose now."  
****Sam looked at them.  
**"**The woman should be our priority." She said.  
****Luka plunged his glance into Abby's. A couple of seconds later, Abby said.  
**"**Okay."  
****Sam was losing. Luka didn't ask any questions to Abby. Why she answered okay? ****Abby turned to Chuny.  
**"**I want a caesarean tray."  
**"**At once." Chuny answered. She gave the tray.  
****Luka was supervising Abby's moves. Sam shook her head.  
**"**We haven't the right to do this in ER."  
**"**Never mind. We can save the both, Sam." Luka said, with an icy voice.  
****She took off her gloves and threw them on the floor.  
**"**It's without me." She went out.  
****Luka looked at Abby who was opening woman's belly. **

**Ten minutes later, Abby grabbed the baby out.  
**"**It's a girl."  
****She put her on the baby bed and let Neela took care of her. Dubenko arrived, five minutes later.  
**"**She's stable." Luka added, taking off his gloves.  
**"**Okay, here we go."  
****Dubenko went out with the gurney. Abby threw her gloves into the garbage. Luka glanced at her, smiling.  
**"**Great job."  
**"**Thank you…"  
**"**You were right."  
**"**What about?  
**"**We don't need to talk to understand each other."  
****Abby smiled and nodded.**

**Sam was furious. She saw Luka in the pharmacy.  
**"**You hadn't the right to do that, Luka."  
****He glared at her.  
**"**Sorry? To do what? My job? Sam, you haven't the right to tell me what I should do. I'm doctor, you're a nurse, simply a nurse."  
****He walked away. Sam followed him.  
**"**You were angry at me and you took risks with your anger."  
**"**Certainly not. I did my job. I saved this woman and her daughter."  
****They arrived at the admit desk. There was all the staff who saw them.  
**"**I don't understand. You took the risk to lose both…"  
****Luka raised his hand to stop her and cried with an icy voice.  
**"**Damn it"  
****Sam froze. He shook his head and went out of the hospital. Abby bit her lip and moved to Sam.**

"**I also made this decision. Luka wasn't alone." Abby ran outside.  
****Sam lowered the head.  
****Abby sighed, coming in the hospital. She opened her closet, put on her jacket. Neela arrived.  
**"**How is Luka?"  
**"**He didn't want to talk to me."  
**"**He was very angry."  
**"**Yes. Good night.  
**"**See you tomorrow."  
****Abby went out. She walked to the El. She sat on the bench to wait for the train. A lot of question came into her mind. Mechanically, she got into the train, sat and put her head against the window. Two stops yet before her stop. The train stopped. Abby stood up and went out. She walked in the street and arrived to a building. She went up the stairs and arrived in front of his door. She knocked. No answer.  
**"**Luka… that's me. Please open… Luka! It's Abby! C'mon! Open!"  
****Suddenly, the next door opened. Luka's neighbour woman appeared.  
**"**Sorry Miss but can you avoid to make noise? It's 11 pm."  
**"**Sorry…"  
**"**Don't try. Doctor Kovac isn't here. I didn't hear him."  
****She smiled and closed her door. Abby sighed and sat on the stairs. In a couple of minutes, she fell asleep, her head against the wall. She jumped when she heard the elevator. She opened her eyes. Luka appeared trying to open his door.  
**"**Hey."  
****He didn't see her, because he jumped.****  
**"**Who are ya doin' here….?"  
**"**I wanted to see you… Are you drunk?"  
**"**Maybe… not really… barely…" He staggered. Abby ran to help him.  
**"**I'll help you."  
**"**I don't need to your help."  
**"**Oh yes! You need it."  
****Abby opened the door. They came in. Abby led Luka until his couch where he dropped into. Abby went to the kitchen and began to do coffee. Luka lit on a cigarette and began to smoke. Abby entered with a cup of coffee in her hand.  
**"**Take that. It will do you good."  
****He took the cup and put it on the coffee table. Abby sighed.  
**"**Okay… You don't want to drink." She shrugged and stretched the ashtray to Luka.  
**"**You're not obliged to stay here, Abby."  
**"**I'm staying."  
****Luka put out his cigarette. He stood up, staggering a little. He went into the hall.  
**"**Luka? Where are you going?"  
****He didn't answer. Suddenly, Abby heard a loud noise. She ran to the bathroom where Luka was. She saw him stretched out on the floor. He was holding his forehead. Abby helped him to stand up. She tried to look his wound, but he shook his head.  
**"**Luka, let me see!"  
****He sat on the toilet, lowering his head.  
**"**I'm so… useless."  
**"**You're not."  
**"**Yes, I'm. I lost my family, I lost you, I lost Sam… I lost my life… I'm a loser."  
**"**You're not a loser. Believe me."  
**"**Yes… of course… You say this to console me…"  
**"**No, I mean it."  
****He glanced up at her. Abby began to take care of his forehead. Luka took her by the waist and put his head against her belly. **

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you_

"**I'm sorry…"  
**"**What about?"  
**"**Everything… what I did you…"  
****Abby smiled to him.  
**"**I forgave you a long time ago. I'll make you something to eat. Come."  
****He followed her until the living room, where he sat. Abby went to the kitchen. She cooked something quickly then she brought it to Luka. He was lying down on the couch, sleeping. Abby put it on the table and sat on the floor. She smiled and ate the dinner.**

**Luka opened his eyes. He was lying down on his bed. He raised the head to look around him. It was quiet. He stood up. Suddenly, he noticed he was totally naked.  
**"**Oh…bog…" He walked to the bathroom. He got wet his face, crossing his fingers into his hair. He wondered why he was naked. He turned on the water of the shower and waited for the temperature. Suddenly, he saw Abby through the mirror. He turned, grabbing the towel and put it around his waist.  
**"**Oh my god!" Abby turned to not see Luka. "I'm sorry."  
**"**No…no… it's me… I totally forgot you were here."  
****Abby smiled and laughed, turning herself.  
**"**I'll let you take a shower…"  
**"**Yeah…"  
****Abby smiled, embarrassed then she went out. When she was in the livingroom she leaned back against the wall, amused and embarrassed. Five minutes later, Luka arrived in the livingoom. Abby was ready to leave.  
**"**Do you feel better?"  
**"**Yes… a little bit better."  
****She smiled. She didn't know what she should say.  
**"**Abby?"  
**"**Yes."  
**"**What happened?"  
**"**You didn't remember?"  
**"**Not really… The last thing I remember it was when I'm falling in the bathroom…"  
**"**Oh."  
**"**Oh? What?" He was more and more worried.  
****Abby grinned.  
**"**Don't worry. Nothing happened...between us...if that's what you want to know.  
****He scratched his head.  
**"**But… why I was…"  
**"**Naked?"  
**"**Yes."  
**"**I took off your clothes… You was a little awake, so I just took off you shirt. You did the rest."  
****He sighed, relieved. Abby grabbed her bag and opened the door.  
**"**See you at work…"  
****He smiled and nodded.  
**"**Yes."**

**Neela and Abby were walking in the ambulance bay in direction the coffee truck. Abby asked two coffees to the man.  
**"**I tried to call you tonight. You weren't at your home."  
**"**No…"  
****Neela didn't dare to ask where her friend was. Abby rolled her eyes.  
**"**I was at Luka's."  
****Neela froze and looked at her friend, surprised.  
**"**What?"  
**"**I found out him after he left. I went to his place and he was totally drunk. I took care of him last night."  
**"**Yeah… I see."  
**"**Neela!" Abby guessed what Neela thought. "Nothing happened. He was drunk and he felt asleep."  
**"**Confess...you had this idea in your head…to sleep with the sexiest doctor."  
**"**Neela, for your information, Luka and I already slept together."  
**"**Maybe but nothing…"  
****Luka appeared, wearing sunglasses.  
**"**Hey!" Abby said.  
**"**Hello Doctor Kovac."  
**"**Hello." He seemed to be very tired.  
**"**How are you?"  
**"**I've a headache…"  
**"**I can imagine."  
****Neela looked at her watch.  
**"**Oh! I must go! See you."  
****She left, leaving Abby and Luka together.  
**"**Thank you, Abby… for last night…"  
**"**You're welcome. It's normal between friends."**


End file.
